1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a custom-made product sales system for selling custom-made products, such as stamps and business cards, using a communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in association with developments in computer network technology, in which the Internet is a representative example, GUI (graphical user interface) based electronic transactions using the WWW (World Wide Web), especially mail-order business between retailers (sellers) and consumers (purchasers), are actively performed. By using the WWW for the mail-order business, purchasers benefit because they can buy products promptly and be satisfied after checking sample images of many products on a Web browser. Sellers benefit because they can receive orders cheaply from a broad geographic range of consumers.